wiggly_milleniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Musical Instruments
Musical Instruments is the 11th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles play instruments and remark that they sound like animals. Songs # Get Ready To Wiggle # Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango # Henry's Underwater Big Band # John Bradlelum # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) Plot Caveman times - Prehistoric Anthony has everyone lift weights as high as they can. They all lift. Then two of the Prehistoric Wiggles lift while the other two Wiggles lower their rocks, and so forth. This continues until Greg stubs his toe. Ow! "Get Ready to Wiggle" (from Wiggle Time!) Dorothy is singing in her garden when she sees a glowing music bug. She follows it around. The Wiggles want to go into Wigglehouse, but Flora Door asks for the magic word. They try saying Abracadabra and other words. Anthony understands the front door, and says please. Dorothy follows the musical bug all around her garden. "Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango" (from Toot Toot!) Captain Feathersword hauls a chest to Wags' house. When he opens it up, he sees a pile of bones. He counts four bones, which Wags and the Wagettes take away. Captain is left with an empty chest that’s easier to carry! The Wiggles play instruments. Murray thinks the instruments imitate animals. Each Wiggle plays their instrument and says what animal it is: Murray's flute is like a bird. Greg's trumpet is like an elephant. Jeff's drum is like a gorilla. Anthony's bagpipe is like a goat. Then Greg has one: he screams! What's that? Greg says it's the sound he makes when he's chased by a tiger. "Henry’s Underwater Big Band" (from Toot Toot!) Dorothy continues to follow the musical bug and Wags follows too. The pirates are talking about drinking cow's milk. Then Dorothy and Wags arrive at the scene. Captain and the pirates are tickled by the music bug. Then Captain talks to the bug and the bug stops. One of the pirates was holding a milk jug and he's All Shook Up. – Milkshake!! "John Bradlelum" (from Toot Toot!) The Wiggles are sleepwalking and playing instruments. The Wiggle cavemen bring an egg to a pot. As Anthony stirs the soup with a bone, Jeff is grinding pepper. This makes a cool rhythm, and the other Wiggles join in with grunting sounds. After the egg hears the rhythm, it opens, and it's baby Dorothy! "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" (from The Wiggly Big Show) Trivia/Goofs * The Captain uses his magic buttons in one scene. * In the Music Bug scene, when Dorothy visits Captain Feathersword's Dockyard, her costume changes to her previous (4th) costume. * This episode was included on the Lights, Camera, Action! (DVD) 2005 DVD and VHS. * The transition from a segment to the Get Ready To Wiggle music video that's seen in this episode was reused for the Coming soon... promo which was used for DVDs released by HIT Entertainment in the UK since 2004-2005.